The Forest Games!
by Maplepaw46
Summary: The clans lost and the 3 prepare for death but they don't get it. Instead the Dark Forest decides that every New-Leaf, they'll send in 24 warriors and/or appentices to fight to the death. When a child of one the 3 is chosen, can she live and fulfill her destiny or die a bloody death? Rated T for volience. I DON'T OWN WARRIORS AND NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N/ Please review and send in ctas you'll like to see fight to the death! :) I will try to make this interesting!**_

**An End and A Start**

Eerie silence hung over the camp like mist. As the cats headed slowly back to their dens to only re-see the horror that happened again agian in their dreams, two cats stood in the clearing. Elders carried out bodies to be buried as one of the cats started to look at her gray paws.

"I can't believe we lost," finally meowed the golden tabby that sat next to her. She felt a small tear slid down her cheek as she thinked of all the death that happened the day before. She could still hear the screams that echoed around the forest. The blood that was shed, the hope they had was crushed by one cat when he brought a whole army to the enemy.

"My best friend is gone," whispered the she-cat as she looked at the appentice's den, thinking of all the times they gossiped and play-fighted together. Another tear drop hit the floor, but not from the she-cat but from the tom.

"My sister, I just had her back but she went away agian..." silently cried the tom. The sky started to darken and the Silverpelt shined brightly, like it didn't know of what just happened. The couple sat in silence as all the light drained out of the clearing, just like all the happiness from the world.

"Lionblaze, their is something you should know," confessed the gray tabby as Lionblasze turned towards her.

"What is it Cinderheart?" kindly asked Lionblaze as Cinderheart thought her paws looked more interesting at the moment. The tom's sad amber eyes bore burned agianest the tabby's fur as she felt her throat dry up.

"I...I'm..I.." stammbered the she-cat as Lionblaze put his tail under her muzzle and flicked her head to look him in the eye.

"You can tell me anything Cinderheart," comforted the large warrior as the gray warrior took a deep breath.

"I'm expecting your kits," sighed Cinderheart. Pride lite up the tom's amber eyes but it soon faded away once he remembered the world his clanmates and his mate now faced.

"We'll be fine," as the tom tried to remind himself more than his mate as he licked her ear. Cinderheart felt tears slid down her cheeks at the thought, just the thought, of their innocent kits having live in this darkness, in the glory their clan once was. The couple sat in silence, awaiting their future.

* * *

As the couple sat together, another gray tabby layed in his den. _What was she thinking, having kits in this time of our history!?_ The tom set his blind blue eyes on all the patients. Some were on the bridge of death but now, unlike from earlier patients, I can't save all of them from the coldness of death. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of all the loss he experienced in the last 2 days. But the moment he opened his eyes agian he recieved a sentance that would change the clans forever...

_Jayfeather POV..._

_I looked around the clearing around me to see a tall oak trees around me. I then heard a large BOOM and I lowered my belly to the forest floor. I saw the land around me darken as a voice echoed all around me._

_"When shadows arise from their deep slumber, the one who seeks death shall anew the light," echoed the voice. A prophecy?! I looked up to see a figure about 6 fox-lenghths away. I couldn't see what it looked like but I heard a yowl and suddently flshs of light jumped out from the bushs. The light started to chase away the shadows as I slowly rised and squinted my eyes to see the figure better but soon the light brightened. I closed my eyes from the blinding light._

When I opened my eyes light flooded the den. _What does it mean?!_

* * *

**_Two moons later..._**

As Lionblaze paced in the camp, many of his clanmates tried to calm him down but he still felt panic flow through-out his body. His mate, Cinderheart, has been kitting since dawn, now it was moon-high, so the whole clan was holding their breath. _What if Cinderheart dies, no what if Cinderheart AND the kits die!_

"Calm down Lionblaze, Dovewing just kitted a week ago and she's fine and you of all cats know Cinderheart is strong," meowed Bumblestripe. His and Dovewing's 2 kits just came a couple a sunrises ago but Lionblaze would rather fight all of the Dark Forest than feel the panic he felt right now.

"Jayfeather is a great medicine cat, he would never let his brother's family die," reasurred Leafpool as she put her brown and white tail on her son's shoulder. Then, as if on cue, Jayfeather walked out. His paws were covered in blood and his eyes were dull with exhaustion.

"How are they?" asked Lionblaze as he ran up to his brother.

"You have 3 heathly kits, 2 she-kits and 1 tom," replied the gray tabby. Lionblaze smiled and ran into the nursery. When he got inside, Cinderheart layed with 3 kits, the one to the left was a brown tabby she-kit with a paler under belly, paws, and tail-tip, then the one in the middle was a solid black she-kit and then the one on the very right was a ginger tabby tom.

"What do you want to name them?" asked Cinderheart as the siblings fought for the only thing they smelled.

"How about the ginger tom could be Firekit after Firestar," I meowed as Cinderheart nodded her head. A worthy name for a worthy leader.

"Then the black she-kit could be Hollykit after your sister," comfirmed the new mother as she placed her tail on the Hollykit.

"Then the brown tabby could be Honeykit," I meowed, remembering when her sister dead protecting Brairlight, Brairkit at the time, from a snake.

"Honeykit, Hollykit and Firekit, welcome to Thunderclan," I smiled. The next 2 minutes were the ahppiest in my until the announcement.

"Lionblaze, Tigerstar arrived and they have some news, they're creating the games," panted Jayfeather as he ran into the den. Horror had just arrived...

**What do you think so far, and the prophecy is okay-ish, my friends at school say I'm great at coming up with prophecies but I don't so, yeah. So who is the special cat? Dovewing's or Cinderheart's kits and who will be the victims? You can vote but they can be a kit of at least 3 moons, a warrior, or an appentice, or let's say 6 to 15 moons old (appentice and warriors)**

**Alleginces:**

**Thunderclan**

Leader Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with one white paw and green eyes

Medicine Cat Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patchs. Apprentice: Seedpaw

Graystripe- gray tom with yellow eyes.

Millie- striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Leafpool- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat.

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom.

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes.

Berrynose- cream-colored tom.

Hazeltail- gray and white she-cat.

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom.

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom.

Icecloud- white she-cat.

Toadstep- black and white tom.

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat.

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes.

Ivypool- white and silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Moletail- black and cream tom.

Apprentices

Dewpaw- gray tom with pale green eyes.

Amberpaw- pale gray she-cat with white paws, chest and right ear and amber eyes.

Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patchs.

Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat.

Queens

Daisy- cream-colored she-cat from horseplace.

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Bumblestripe's kits, Deerkit a brown tabby tom with green eyes and Ripplekit a gray tabby she-kit with misty blue eyes.

Cinderheart- gray tabby with blue eyes. Mother to Lionblaze's kits, Honeykit a brown tabby she-kit with golden eyes, Hollykit a black she-kit with green eyes, and Firekit a ginger tom with green eyes.

Elders

Purdy- brown tom with gray muzzle from old age.

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly.

**Shadowclan ( the only major changes from all the clans)**

Leader Rowanstar- ginger tom.

Deputy Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.


	2. The Tributes

Chapter 1: Life on the line.

Honeypaw POV

I felt my eyes snap open as a silver a light entered the appentice's den. I slwoly stretch and head out of the den. The camp was empty as the stars started to disapper. I looked at the 2 hollowed out wooden bowls that sat on the High-Ledge, today was the Reaping for the 1st annual Forest Games. My name, or my symbol as you might say, is in the she-cats' bowl about 10 times now. I know the Dark Forest does this since I'm a child of Lionblaze, one of the 3 who rebelled againest them, so they never liked me.

Around dawn, Tigerstar will come and pick 3 she-cats and 3 toms to represent Thunderclan in the firest Forest Games. Most of the older warriors and appentices have decided to put their name in the bowl extra times to get 1 rabbit or fish, and I'm 1 of those cats.

I quickly shook the dark thoughts from my head and went to the fresh-kill pile. _Empty _I thought sadly as my stomach demanded food. I tiptoed to the dirtplace and walked out into the forest. Only yesterday I became an appentice but I've been able to be picked for able 2 games. Watching the horror on special stones placed in camp was one thing but going in the areana that could give the toughest of warriors nightmares. But I stopped my thoughts when I heard a nibble. I turned around me to see a squirrel munch on a nut. _Great Starclan that's big! _My mother once said their was a time when you didn't go to bed hungry at night, but tales of the past doesn't fill bellies do they?

I lowered my belly to the ground and slowly crawled towards the fat squirrel. _It could fed all of the appentices' for a moon! _I licked my lips and then when I was only paw-steps away from the prey when a large CRACK made the squirrel look up and see me. I chased after it but it raced after it but it climbed up a tree.

"You really thought you could catch that?" laughed a tom that could only belong to none other than Dewpaw.

"What in the Dark Forest is wrong with you!?" I spat as he climbed down a tree and contiuned to laugh. I felt my blood boil. _Why doesn't he see he just lost a meal?!_

"Come on Honeypaw! Lighten up!" he replied as I rolled my eyes like a kit.

"Well sorry that I'm trying to feed my family unlike you!" I meowed sarcastically as Dewpaw's serious mode kicked in.

"Let's go hunt," he meows coldly as he ran off towards the lake. _Good, now I can hunt in peace! _I love Dewpaw like a brother but he can never see the big picture. We are starving since we have to give have of our prey so the Dark Forest cats can stuff themselves full. Even though I hate our rulers, I learned I must not try to rebel. I can easily say one wrong word and BAM, I'm dead. So I remain silent most of the time so I don't cause any trouble.

Soon I have a small squirrel and 2 mice, it seems big but it took me 2 hours to hunt this small catch. I walk back to camp in silence to see Tigerstar walk towards the Fern tunnel. _Really, NOW!? _I quickly hide behind a tree so the dark tom doesn't notice me. Hunting without being in a patrol could get you killed but I wouldn't do this unless on hunting patrol we have to drop off half of our prey to the border so the dark warriors can recieve it. I sigh with relief once he's gone into Shadowclan territory instead. I quickly ran to the dirt place tunnel and sneak into camp and put my catch on the place where the fresh-kill pile should be. As I dumped my prey, I soon see my sister,Hollypaw, run up to me.

"Why do you keep sneaking out of camp to hunt!?" hissed the black appentice so no one else could hear.

"We haven't eaten in days, I had to sis!" I stressed as Hollypaw as I pointed my tail to the empty fresh-kill pile. The whole clan was straving to the point where you can count each of our bones. The other clan will laugh in our faces when our tributes enter the arena, these games will shape the clans thoughts of each-other so we have to at least _try _to look like we have eaten a good meal in the last quater moon. Becasue of these hunger, many of our clanmates died, Snowpaw, Thornclaw and Sorreltail have died from such hunger.

As I finished my thoughts, I heard a yowl which could only mean 1 thing, Tigerstar just arrived. I turned my head around to see the big tabby tom jump on the High Ledge and look at us evilly and then grin. The clan walked out of their dens slowly, fearing the fate that waits their clanmates. I could feel the air turn as cold as ice when the last cat walked out. I felt my mother, father and siblings press together. I felt my paws start to shake so I digged my claws into the rocky ground as I soon felt a swift breeze behind me which mean the other clan now see us, live.

"Welcome one and all to the Reaping for the 1st annual Forest Games! Now, 3 she-cats and 3 toms will be choosen for the chance to bring honor and glory to their clan so without afarther or do, let's see how are tom tributes will be!" yolwed the former Shadowclan leader. I could hear everyone's heart beat quicker as Tigerstar extended his claws and picked out 3 leafs from the tom's bowl.

"This year's tributes will be-" the whole clan started to shake and hold on close to their sons and brothers, including me.

"Bramblestar, or Brambleclaw in this case, Foxleap, Berrynose, Deerpaw, and Graystripe," finally announced Tigerstar. I looked around me to see Squirrelflight wail in disbelief as her mate walked up towards the High-Ledge. _They can't just take our leader like that!_ I soon felt tears in my eyes as I saw Millie cry as Graystripe walked away from her leaving her with only her son and daughter. My heart broke in 2 as the toms sat below the sinister leader, their heads bowed in shame. I soon heard screams in protest from some of my fellow clanmates but all that did them was no thing.

"Now the she-cats!" I held my breath. My paws started sweat so I had to fight to keep my balance. Many thoughts rushed through my head. My paws wobbled some more, so if one wind flew through the clearing, I would fall flat on my face.

"Now for our she-cats tributes we have Leafpool, Ivypool, Lilypaw, Squirrelflight and Honeypaw!" _No no NO! _I couldn't believe it, me out of a whole clan was chosen for the games. I felt my family tense up as my name was called. I looked at my paws and took a deep breath. It tok all my will-power to stand to my paws and walk slowly up to the rest of my fellow tributes, the same ones I have to kill. I tried to not cry and keep a straight face but it wasen't working. I could tell small,clear tears started flow down my cheeks. I know I'm an easy target, but now I'm even a bigger target.

"You will have 2 minutes to say goodbye to your loved ones," meowed Tigerstar as he flicked his tabby tail then jumped off the High-Ledge. I soon saw my family run towards me.

"Sweetie, you can live through this, you can win," cried my mother, trying to calm herself more than me. She seemed to do this when feeling extreme emotions. I put my head on her shoulder and started to cry like there was no tormorrow, and for me that might be true.

"Use your instincts, go away from older warriors and try to find a water source and some trees. You'll be fine if you have a reliable source of food and water," advised Lionblaze as he tried not to cry, but from his eyes, he was pretty close to doing so.

"Please live and come home!" whimpered Firepaw. _I don't think I will, _I thought but I remained silent. Soon Lionblaze went off to say goodbye to his mom and foster mom and dad, then to the rest of the tributes. I sat down and started to think as my family left. _Should I make an alliance? Who can I trust? Where is the areana going to take place? _My brain thought of so many questions I thought my brain would pop open. I started to take deep breaths as Tigerstar screamed at us to leave. As I exited camp I looked back at camp. _This might be the last time I'll ever see it agian..._

**The Tributes:**

Thunderclan- (only clan with 5 and 5)

Toms: Brambleclaw, Foxleap, Berrynose, Deerpaw and Graystripe.

She-Cats: Leafpool, Ivypool, Lilypaw, Squirrelflight and Honeypaw.

Shadowclan-

Toms: Smokefoot, Ratscar, and Starlingwing

She-Cats: Applefur, Tawnypelt, and Dawnpelt

Windclan-

Toms: Crowfeather, Gorsetail, and Boulderpaw.

She-Cats: Nightcloud, Furzepaw, and Sunstrike.

Riverclan-

Toms: Hollowpaw, Mintfur, and Beetlewhisker.

She-Cats: Icewing ,Petalfur, and Mossypaw.

**PLEASE REVIEW READERS! Tell em what you think and yeah, I randomly picked these cats expect for Honeypaw of course and this is what I got! Why is Squirrelflight ALWAYS in Warrior games fics, I don't know, maybe the odds aren't in her favor in fanfiction writing. *shruggs* But please, with a cherry on top, REVIEW! Well PEACE OUT PEOPLEZ, Maple out! :)**


	3. Plans and Dreams

Honeypaw POV

I felt my body shake as we were heading to the island where we would be staying for tonight before the games begin. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'M GOING TO DIE! _I tried my best not to show my fear but it was most likely showing. We were now crossing the moors of Windclan as I blinked back tears. _I want to be home, I want to be playing tag with Hollypaw and then hunting in the beautiful forest..._

"It'll be all right Honeypaw," meowed Leafpool as she shook me of my thoughts. Her amber eyes her dim and it sounded as if she was trying to convince herself more than me, but I know that she used to be a medicine cat so she was used to comforting cats. _She would make a good ally. True, she's not good with fighting but she knows all the herbs in the forest off of her paw! _

"I hope so, but Leafpool, how do you feel about this?" I asked. As soon as I said it, I regretted it. I pinned my brown ears against my head and looked at my paws.

"It's okay Honeypaw, don't beat it yourself up on it, but I think this is my punishment from Starclan," replied the tabby as we walked pass horse-place. _I know she broke the code, but that doesn't mean we should all suffer! _I knew Starclan didn't mean for this to happen, some even blame _me_ and my liltermates for the games since we were born on the same moment they were created.

"That's not true, you are a good cat and shouldn't be beaten down for one mistake that was for the good of the clan and your kits," I confessed. Even though she was forgiven by Thunderclan, the rest of the clans, well, they might be telling there tributes to kill the new warrior!

"That's a very sweet thing to say, but I broke the code that I promised to protect and fulfill until I die." Silence. _I know that but still, it isn't a fair code! _I thought bitterly as the sun started to set. Streaks of pink, orange and faint red were layered on top of the golden sun. Small white clouds floated around the sun and across the sky as the lake started to darken to black.

Soon after walking through the marshes of Riverclan, we finally reached the island where meeting took place at the full moon. I gasped at awe as the island came into full sight. Pine trees stood tall and proud as water licked up on the shore line. But the beauty went away as Dark Forest warriors popped out the bushes and started to push some of Windclan tributes back inside the clearing. _They are skinnier than us!_

I turned my head to the other side of the tree-bridge to see Shadowclan coming in with Brokenstar in the lead. His dark brown tabby pelt was ragged and dirty but I knew never to insult such a cat. He can have me killed faster than I can say "mouse".

"Come on!" barked a dark forest warrior as he pushed me onto the bridge. I stumbled a bit and I lost my grip as I started to fall. _Dig your claws into the bark Honeypaw! _I dug my claws into the wet bark, but I felt my grip slowly starting to fade away. Just when I was about to fall into the lake, I felt teeth grab the scruff of my neck and pull me back up. I looked behind me to see Deerpaw, his face was in shock.

"Thanks," I meowed as Deerpaw smiled and flickered his ear, getting rid of all the fear on his brown face.

"Your welcome," I felt myself zone out for a moment until I heard Ivypool start to go on the tree-bridge. Riverclan arrived.

"Come on you-" growled Hawkfrost as he pushed Ivypool hard onto the tree-bridge as I pinned my ears against my head since the words he now were growling could earn me a good whacking on my head if I said it. I stood there with my jaw wide open until Leafpool who was in front of me started to walk. All I could think about was not trying to slip. _5 more fox-lengths Honeypaw, you can make it, don't fall down. _I dug my claws dip into the ground as we continued our march.

I still couldn't believe I was here. _I'm the Dark Forest's subject of abuse. _I pondered on this thought. _Why don't we do something about it!? REBEL!_

Of course, the scared side of me had to erase the whole idea from my head. _No! Do you want to be like your dad, __responsible _for so many cats lives lost! I closed my eyes and tried to think. _All that matters is my family and me, I shouldn't have to be in charge of everybody's elses life! _Power is really the last thing I ever wanted. I remember all the kits in the nursery (one of them being me of the time) talking about what we wanted to do with our lives.

_"I want to be clan leader one day!" boasted Seedkit as she pushed her chest out in pride and closed her eyes and smiled._

_"I want to be a medicine cat," meowed Ripplekit as she pulled her tail over her small paws. Medicine cat!? That would mean you would have to be with Jayfeather!_

_"What do you want to be Honeykit?" asked Deerkit as I started to walk away. Fox-dung! I turned to face him and I listened at what the other kits were saying._

_"She will __probably be like her dad, a great fighter!" gossiped Lilykit as she whispered into her sister's ear._

___"No she won't, she'll be a great medicine cat-like her mother used to be!" meowed Deerkit. Why does everyone think I should be big and special!?_

___"I just want to be a normal warrior!" I snapped as the kits stopped chatting and stared at me. There faces looked shocked and they stared at me for a while until Snowkit came over and said the most meanest things I remember._

___"She's bad luck,_ she _caused the games and the Dark Forest to win," sneered my older denmate. Am I just bad luck? I felt my heart-break as Snowkit smiled and I walked back into the nursery. I'm a nobody or somebody who everybody will one day hate._

I shook away the memory when I realised we were at the camp. Dark Forest warriors were walking around the clearing and they didn't have skinny, bony bodies like ours! I looked around us to see 8 dens made of bramble in each side of the clearing, 4 on each side.

"Hello tributes," shouted Tigerstar as we turned our heads towards him. He stood on a branch that I think is the one where Firestar used to sit before the Great Battle...

"The Games shall start tomorrow morning and you'll have to fight for your lives. You may eat as much prey from the pile; however you shall not leave this island or you'll face," the brown stopped just to laughed then he continued. "_extreme_ punishment. The dens to the right are the ones you shall be sleeping in, and yes, you will share a den with your clanmates, so get a good meal and some sleep since it might be your last." meowed Tigerstar as he swished his tail, signalling that the meeting was over.

I walked up to the fresh-kill pile when I spotted a squirrel that was about as big as my head. I grabbed it in my teeth and then ran into the closest den and fell in a nest by the far right-paw corner. I lay down and started to devour the prey when I saw the rest of my clanmates walk in, each carrying prey.

"Hey Honeypaw," meowed Lilypaw as she laid down next to me. She wasn't a friend or like a "buddy" but she was just good company so I didn't move away.

"Hey," I murmured as I took another bite of my squirrel. _My clanmates are starving just so the Dark Forest can have this prey. _The thought no longer made me hungry but I knew I had to keep eating since once I get in the arena I might find some prey for days. I took another big bite before I got up and stretched.

"Honeypaw, can I talk to you?" whispered Leafpool as she walked up to me. I nodded my small head quickly as she flicked her tail towards the left-paw corner on the opposite side of the den.

The brown tabby slinked her way over there, with me on her tail, and when I got there, I saw Bramblest-claw and Squirrelflight.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked as Leafpool sat down.

"We wanted to see if you'll like to be in our alliance," answered Squirrelflight. _What!? We're not going to look after _all_ of our clanmates!?_

"I'm sorry Honeypaw, but we can't all hold together, we need to really focus on protecting the ones we care about," meowed Leafpool after she saw my shocked tell was in my system but I tried to ward it off but it didn't work. _Does Leafpool and Squirrelflight really want me to be with them the entire games?! Maybe they want me since I am the dauther of Leafpool's and "Squirrelflight's" kit. _That one theory stuck around in my head since I just became an apprentice and I don't know anything that could help them out.

"Okay, I will join you guys," I meowed after about a minute of silence. Squirrelflight and her mate smiled while Leafpool had a really happy and relieved look on her face.

"I heard there will be supplies in the middle and it's called 'the Cornucopia', so who wants to come with me to get supplies?" asked Brambleclaw as Squirrelflight gasped.

"Brambleclaw, you can't go there! That place is bound to be a blood-bath!" panicked the ginger warrior as Brambleclaw entwined his brown tabby one with her fluffy ginger one.

"We_ need_ the supplies and I can make it, I am strong and fast so I _will_ make it out alive," reassured the dark brown tabby as Squirrelflight got scared look out of her eyes.

"Okay, you and Honeypaw can go to the Cornucopia-"

"Wait, hold on! I didn't volunteer to go into the pit of death!" I interrupted as Squirrelflight stopped talking.

"I saw you hunting when you were a kit and you are a _really_ fast runner," whispered my clan leader so I could only hear it. _Bramblestar thinks _I'm_, a small scrawny apprentice, is a fast runner! _The praise made me smile as Brambleclaw let out a small smile.

"So while you too run in to get supplies, me and Squirrelflight while run behind where we are in the circle," planned Leafpool as she dug her claws into the ground and made a line going towards her.

"Okay, so now that we have a plan, we all need some rest so we can all live tomorrow," meowed Brambleclaw and he flicked his tail in the way he ends clan meetings.

I walked back to where I was originally was going to sleep to see Deerpaw, Graystripe, Foxleap, Ivypool and Lilypaw grouped together, meowing in a soft tone. I looked to see Foxleap had his tail wrapped around Ivypool protectively and Deerpaw was nodding his head slowly, his face was very serious like and his yellow eyes were focused on Graystripe, the one who was speaking.

I decided to leave them to their meeting, even though it was tempting to hear about their plans, but they had the same basic idea we had. I soon found a next about one across from Leafpool so I settled down and closed my eyes. I was surprised to feel feathers in my nest but I didn't smile and enjoy since the games were hanging over my shoulders like the Ancient Oak was literally on my back.

_Please Starclan help me!_

* * *

As soon as my eyes closed shut, they soon snapped open to see myself in a forest with oak trees surronding all around me. Then I heard a sound of loud thunder. I stood there, shaky. _Someone has just been killed! _I started to run towards a small lake to see blood covering the sand.

I saw an older verision of Hollypaw, dead, on the ground and on top of her was Mousewhisker, his body was covered in scratchs and blood.

_"You must stop the games before many lives are lost,"_ rasped a voice that I think belonged to a tom, though I couldn't seem to find him.

"What do you mean!?" I cried out as all of a sudden more cats were fighting on the shoreline and each time about 28 cats disappered, 28 took their place and each time that happened, the next round of cats looked more ruthless and blood-thirsty. I watched in horror was many cats died and more and more blood covered the pebble.

Soon the gray pebbles were all red and I was crying out to the cats.

"STOP, PLEASE STOP!" I pleaded but the cats ignored me and kept killing each other.

_"The future here is grim and covered in blood and only you can stop this from happening,"_ meowed the mysterious cat again. _What do you mean?! I can't stop the Place of No Stars! _Fear gripped my body as the blood was slowly covering everything, the trees, lake, cats and grass.

I screamed as more and more killing happened. The voice of the invisible cat kept surrounding me.

_"__When shadows arise from their deep slumber, the one who seeks death shall anew the light,"_

* * *

**What do you think? I know, it's been forever since I updated but for a while I lost all inspiration for this story, but it came back! **

**Review Question:**

**If were to describe Honeypaw in four words, what would they be?**

**Remember- Review, Favorite, Follow and Subcribe, PEACE OUT!**


	4. Let The Games Begin

**A.N/ I would like to dedicate this chapter to Snowshine37, almost called it quits with this story about a month ago, but you made me keep writing it (you said you would kill me if I didn't post the next chappie) :P JK, but you did inspiring and motivating me to do this story, so thx for that Snowy! :) (I should also make this dedacation since you were the one who got me into Warriors ({: **

**PS Thx so much guys for your kind-hearted reviews, it makes me feel so good inside when people like my story and tell me that. :D *I throw out random cookies and Honeypaw plushies***

**Also, sorry I doidn't realize that Beetlewhisker is dead but let's just say Brokenstar couldn't kill him before he woke up, k? ^^'**

Honeypaw POV

I opened my eyes to find myself in Thunderclan's tribute's den. _I wish the reaping was just a bad dream. _I looked towards the entrance to see a bramble wall blocked the way out, but some cracks in the ceiling gave me the hint that it was just before dawn.

I sighed sadly when I thought of today. _Let the Games begin... _My stomach turned into a giant knot as I thought of my dream I just had. I knew that what the games were and I was going to really be in the middle of it. I thought over the plan and I tried to relax, but I couldn't.

_Why must I be in these games Starclan!?_ I got up sadly and stretched when I soon saw what looked like a Starclan cat with black fur, long limbs, and emerald-green eyes, open the entrance.

I tilted my head to the side, confused since she just blinked at me then slowly walked away. I wondered who the cat was when I saw Leafpool yawn and then wake up right before the meeting.

"Tributes, come out right now!" yolwed a voice that I recognized as Thistleclaw's. All of the Thunderclan tributes slowly got up and headed outside to see many Dark Forest warriors around the camp and glaring and smiling at each one of us, I think since they imagine how much fun they think it will be to kill us.

"Today, the games will begin, but first eat and then at sun-high, we'll meet back here to leave for the arena," announced Tigerstar who was next to him. I looked over my shoulder to see Brambleclaw glaring at Tigerstar. _I can't believe Brambleclaw has _Tigerstar_ as a father!_

"So eat a good meal, chat and form alliances then the games shall begin," smiled Hawkfrost.

After the meeting, I ran to the fresh-kill pile and retrieved a big, fat, gray squirrel which smelled strongly of Thunderclan. When I sniffed it again, I picked up my scent. _It smells like the squirrel I caught when it landed in camp! _

"Honeypaw, want to seat by me?" asked Deerpaw as he picked up a mouse from the pile. I looked over my right to see Squirrelflight beckoning me with her puffy squirrel like tail.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to my great-aunt," I replied as I left Deerpaw behind and sat beside my alliance that was right next to our den.

"Everyone got some good sleep last night?" asked my clan leader as I took a bite of my squirrel. I didn't want to say I had a terrible nightmare (though I think everyone had one last night) since they might think I'm just a scared little kit.

"Yes my bossy fur-ball," smiled Squirrelflight as she batted her one white paw playfully at Brambleclaw's ear. The brown tabby smiled for a second but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"So remember the plan, Leafpool and Squirrelflight will run and me and Honeypaw will run and get supplies." I continued to eat my squirrel as I saw the different clans get into their alliances.

I looked at Leafpool gazing at Crowfeather who was with his mate and a couple other tributes from Windclan. I then turned to Brambleclaw to see him staring at his sister, Tawnypelt. _We can't take care of more cats! You already made me decide we only take care of the few cats we care most about, not everyone!_

* * *

The rest of the morning was just filled with eating and talking with Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and Leafpool, so it was pretty much boring. _If I was home now, I would be doing battle training with Rosepetal! _**(FYI that's her mentor)**

"Tributes come under the Great Oak now!" commanded Brokenstar. His voice was cold and demanding as all the tributes slowly made their way to the center of the clearing.

"The arena shall be not be in the territories, but in the land of the dead. You see this stone, when you touch it, "he moewed as the black she-cat from earlier and a new brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes pushed a stone about two tail-lengths high and a tail-length wide.

"You'll be transported into the arena. When you arrive there, you'll be in a small circle. If you move out of the circle before Mapleshade tells you, one of us Dark Forest warrior will kill you. So press your nose against it and let the odds ever be in your favor!" smiled Hawkfrost. Leafpool looked at me as everyone walked forward but I was still standing there like a mouse-brain.

"Come on, you don't want Tigerstar to see you like that," whispered Leafpool into my ear. I walked up to the stone stiffly and blinked back tears. _No going back now._

* * *

I opened my eyes to see myself in a clearing with a thick layer of leafs. _Probably to make us fall down when we run so it's easier for someone to kill us. _I thought bitterly. I looked to my right to see Deerpaw and to my left to see a dark, long-haired gray tom with dark blue eyes. _Crowfeather, my grandfather. _

"The games shall begin in 10-" I looked over to my far right, about 5 fox-lengths, to see Squirrelflight, Leafpool and Brambleclaw.

"9-" I looked behind where the two sisters stood to see a thick forest about nine fox-lengths away and in the opposite direction was a long, blue, thick river and in-between the two areas was hills and valleys.

"8-" I tried to take in the surroundings. Some Shadowclan tributes were in the position of running towards the Cornicupia. Windclan tributes looked at the hills and meadows and smiled, they were probably running away to the fields. Then I looked at Riverclan to see them looking at the river and the Cornicupia, as if they couldn't decide which to bolt to.

"7-" Brambleclaw positions himself so he was heading to the center so I tried to move into a sprinting position, but my limbs were shaking so much that I couldn't move.

"6-" My heart beated really fast. Six more heartbeats before I might die.

"5-" I thought of my family as they watched this right now. Cinderheart was most likely crying, Lionblaze was burning with anger, Hollypaw is probably crying with Cinderheart, Firepaw is shaking and Dewpaw... I didn't know how he was feeling right now.

"4-" I dug my claws into the leafs when I saw Deerpaw flicking his tail at the woods. I wanted to tilt my head in confusion but I shook the idea out, I won't let him think I'm dumb.

"3-" I took a deep breathe and tried to imagine that I was just going to hunt after a squirrel in the forest at home.

"2-" I turned my attention to the Cornicupia. There, their was about thirty leaf bundles and a pile of prey from sparrows to rabbits towards the river and a pile of dog-tooth necklaces about three tail-lengths away from me. Then to the left of the bundles of leafs was some sharp teeth that were really tiny, only a claw bigger than a poppy seed, but I saw Berrynose blink back tears when he saw them.

"1-" I flicked my tail and dug my claws deeper into the ground. My heart beated faster and my legs were shaky.

"0! Let the Games begin!" yolwed Mapleshade. I sprinted towards the leaf-bundles to see a pale gray she-cat growl at me and scartch my side. I tried to push her off but instead she was digging her claws into my neck.

I wriggled free and stumbled towards the bundles. I quickly grabbed two to then finally see Brambleclaw. He was shaking off warriors as he grabbed a rabbit and a squirrel. Then I felt adrenaline pump through my veins when I saw Leafpool and Squirrelflight being chased by two warriors that reeked of Riverclan.

I ran over to then, man did my legs hurt by now, and jumped on the tom that was a ginger and white tabby with dark green eyes. I clawed at his side, causing blood getting over my paws and I right now worry about that. My family was being chased down.

The tom stop and turned to face me. I suddenly felt terror flood my body when I compared the size of him and then me, the small tiny 6-moon-old apprentice (plus the fact that I'm ready small for my age).

Okay, plan. What am I good at? Speed and climbing, well scratch out climbing, but speed, I never learned how to use that. _Why couldn't I have one day of battle-training before the games!?_

Beetlewhisker narrowed his eyes then leaped on me and but his paw on my throat as I then heard a high pitch yowl that I knew. _Lilypaw..._

The tom started to dig his claws into my neck when I just looked up him. From what I over heard from Ivypool once, she said Beetlewhisker hates killing the innocent, so please let my small kit-like face make him feel guilty!

I gave my saddest, biggest eyes I could and just stared at him. I saw the tom blink then sigh.

"I'll let you go, but we'll meet again," meowed the tom as he then went over to the other Riverclan cat and they then headed towards the direction of the river. I slowly got up but I couldn't believe what just happened. _He let me go, he didn't kill me._ The thought made me happy and scared. _He said we'll meet again and then he would kill me._

I didn't notice my wounds until Leafpool flickered her skinny tail towards an old empty log that had weeds all around it.

"Sit," ordered the tabby as I laid down I then looked at the cut on my side. It was thin and long but blood was all over my flank and then I tried to look at my neck to see a wound about the size of my paw but was semi-deep since blood cover my pale brown tabby chest.

"Bramblestar, you made it!" smiled Squirrelflight as she ran over to the dark brown tabby who carried squirrel and one leaf bundle that reeked of herbs.

"Of course I did, do we have any major wounds?" asked the former leader as he looked at the log to see Leafpool applying cobwebs (that were in the leaf-bundle I got) and a golden pulp about the size of leaf to the wound on my neck.

"Honeypaw has a scratch on her flank and throat but I believe she can pull through as long as she stays still and gets plenty of herbs applied," replied Leafpool as she got up and looked nervously at my neck. Saddness was in her eyes as she blinked and looked back at her sister.

"We are near the cornicupia and we have few herbs so we have to very careful," meowed Bramblestar as Squirrelflight looked at him. Then the sound of thunder shook the ground five times, signalling that five tributes died today.

"Did any of our clanmates die?" I meowed rasply as Bramblestar looked at me.

"Berrynose was died right after you ran here and Lilypaw had a major neck injury but was being carried by Graystripe, but I think she is one of the dead, but we'll find out tonight in the stone," meowed Bramblestar as he looked at a small crystal about five fox-lengths away.

I felt saddness crep up on me as I thought of two of our clanmates dying. _No time for greifing, we have to survive!_ I looked at my paws to see Beetlewhisker's blood on them. _The blood will always be there, the games have truely begun..._

* * *

**REVIEW! Check out my other stories too guys and yeah. :3 PEACE OUT PEOPLEZ!**


	5. Poision From The Shadows

**A.N./ Hey everybody, my b-day passed so YEAH I'M ONE YEAR OLDER! But anyways, I watched "The Lord Of The Rings 2" and let me just say, FRODO DEFINALY HAS IDIOT MOMENTS! But anyways, enjoy :3**

Jayfeather POV

I sat in the clearing of camp, next to Lionblaze, as moon-high approached. The stars were dim and seemed life-less, as though Starclan grieved with the day's death. _May Starclan light your path Lilypaw and Berrynose. _My two clanmates died that day and right now, Lionblaze was watching his daughter, Honeypaw, sleep quietly.

"It's all my fault Jayfeather," meowed the golden tom. I flicked my tail as I entered Lionblaze's mind. I was surprised by the amount of sadness, grief, and anger at the Dark Forest hit me. _They only chose her since she is my kin, _Lionblaze thought as he dug his claws into the ground.

"You did nothing to make her suffer, we tried the best we could to save the clans, and failed, but we tried," I meowed as Lionblaze looked up at me. I could tell his eyes were probably filled with sadness from the sound of his voice.

"But look at her, she just got out of the nursery but she already knows that darkness is in control."

I stopped myself from speaking since I knew two things about Honeypaw that he doesn't know- one, she's probably destined to save us from the Dark Forest and two, she knows her destiny but doesn't want to fulfill it.

"Jayfeather, can I ask you to do a favor, for me?" asked my brother after about what seemed moons of silence.

"Yes."

"Can you give some of your herbs to Honeypaw and our mother?" The favor he wanted me to do was almost expected. In the games, we could give items like food, water, moss, herbs, to our clan's tributes and all day, my clanmates begged me to give some of their herbs to their friends or kin that our in the arena. The problem- I had no herbs. I had few herbs since I have to give the Dark Forest some herbs every moon and we just got out of leaf-bare and the plants barely began to sprout.

"Lionblaze you know that-" I sharply started to meow at my brother but a strong wind cut me off mid-sentence. A familiar tingle went up my spine as suddenly, I could see.

_I was no longer in camp but in a clearing in the forest but screeching of cats was all around me. I saw Squirrelflight, Bramblestar, and Leafpool but as I was looking at them, a cat with a brown pelt and many scars jumped on me. The tom reeked of Shadowclan as he lifted up his right paw and just before he sank them into my skin, I noticed a red stain on his claws, not blood, but-_

I blinked open my jay blue eyes to see only black. I breathed heavily as I then ran into my den, realizing what was going to happen. _Shadowclan wants to kill our tributes using poisonous herbs!_ I thought as I collected a few leaves of snakeroot and tormentil then headed out to give it to the Dark Forest warriors.

* * *

Honeypaw POV

I was laying in the log as the stone showed who died today in the arena.

"Why can't I go over there!?" I asked Leafpool as the brown and white tabby started to walk over to the stone.

"Your neck wound could open up and we don't have the herbs to re-treat it if it re-opens," meowed the tabby as she placed her tail on my shoulder then walked over towards Squirrelflight and Bramblestar. I put my head on my paws and sighed. My voice was a bit raspy from my neck wound, but I should be allowed to go five tail-lengths to see who died today!

I waited there as I heard the three cats talk and gaze at the small crystal. Soon sleep started to crawl up on me as Leafpool came back to the log, carrying a mouse in her jaws.

"Come on, eat," she meowed as she laid the food down in front of me but I didn't move. I was used to hunger. I looked at my paws then curled up to feel pain stab at my flank and neck.

"Be careful Honeypaw!" fussed Leafpool as I closed my eyes and tried to drown out the pain.

* * *

_I tried to stand but pain gripped my body as I saw darkness all around me. I was in a forest and blood was splattered on the trees, leafs, and ground, everything else looked dead._

_I heard growls, yowls, and squealing as I finally was able to stand up, but pain was still there. I walked towards a bush to see a bunch of deathberries and holly berries, both of which are highly poisonous. Why would I be here? I shook as I heard more pain-centered yowls of pain from behind me. I gasped as I saw two cats fighting, one was about the size of my father (which defiantly says something about his strength) with a dark gray tabby pelt and scars covering his body and then his opponent was about the size of a kit with fluffy tree-bark brown fur with startling green eyes. _

_The two cats wrestled as I puffed up my fur and dug my claws into the ground. Blood squirted out of wound on the she-kit's shoulder as the tom then slashed his claws powerfully at her chest. I closed my eyes as I heard a THUD and realized that the she-kit was dead. I then heard laughter, as though someone just told a funny joke, as the tom then threw the she-kit in a small rabbit hole, then left._

_How could they laugh at an innocent kit's death!? I growled as I then saw the two holly berries fall to the ground in front of me. _

_"Beware the shadows, _you_ must stop the legacy of darkness from killing the innocent and the innocent from killing the innocent," rasped a cat that sounded ancient and as if she hasn't talked in seven moons. I stopped and tilted my head as then searing hot pain started to grow on my shoulder. I yowled as I fell to the ground and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I saw a blue-silver she-cat with many silver hairs on her muzzle but had a fire in her icy blue eyes._

_"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked as the she-cat looked at me, then over her shoulder, then at me again._

_"You must stop the Dark Forest's treachery from killing more cats," she rasped as I shook my head in dismay. My dad did that, failed, and now everybody hates him! The she-cat put her tail on my shoulder for a heart-beat then turn and fled into the darkness like a rogue on our territory after seeing Tigerstar._

_The pain continued as my thoughts became jumbled and all scrambled. No, I can't hold the fate of every cat by the lake, they most have the wrong she-cat. But then another part of me was glad, finally to know I had Starclan's approval to rebel, but I was just one small six-moon-old apprentice, what could I really do?_

_The pain grew until dots started covering my vision and the urge to sleep grew. I started to close my eyes when I felt something poke me on my side, like a paw..._

* * *

"Honeypaw!" shouted a voice as I opened my eyes to see Squirrelflight hovering over me, a panicked look in her emerald green eyes. I tried to get up but my head spun and an ache was on my chest and flank.

"What happened, is someone attacking camp!?" I asked nervously as I saw Bramblestar ran up to me.

"Nothing but your breathing was short and rapid, as though you were dying," explained the ginger she-cat as I blinked, taking it all in. _Was I dying?_ I then remembered the blue she-cat and the berries, the dream that really was making me nervous and queasy. I looked up at Bramblestar, wanting to tell my leader about the dream, but knew I could be killed right then and there by a Dark Forest warrior if I even mention the name of Starclan.

"Honeypaw, you look as though you saw a ghost, what happened that I don't know about?" asked the dark tabby tom as he walked up to me. His eyes had that old fire in them again and I then bowed my head down.

"Where is Leafpool?" I meowed as I put my head under my paws.

"She is right there," replied Squirrelflight as the brown tabby walked over towards us, leaving behind a old half-eaten mouse. I breathed and closed my eyes. _Should I tell them about the dream? No, I could make them worried that Starclan says I'm some big destined cat to save the clans, besides,_ I_ can't be this cat since I'm just some no good skinny apprentice._

"Nothing, I'm just scared," I lied as Squirrelflight blinked her eyes then turned to Bramblestar.

"Bramblestar, we need to keep moving, other tributes can easily find us and corner us, plus we need to find a source of water," meowed the deputy as Leafpool looked at me then turned to the two older cats.

"But Honeypaw's wounds could re-open plus, we have other wounds that still need recovering," replied the leader flatly as he pointed out the wounds that the sisters had. Leafpool had a twisted claw and a small nick on her ear while Squirrelflight had scratch on her left shoulder and a bruise on her hind leg. Then Bramblestar had a semi-deep scratch on his shoulder, just where he has a scar already and some fur was missing on his bushy tail.

"If I may interrupt, but we are more likely to heal if we move since herbs grow more near a source of water and we will grow stronger when we are hydrated," meowed Leafpool as she moved in-between the two cats. Bramblestar looked at Leafpool and sighed, knowing he could not just ignore a former medicine cat's advice.

_"Beware of the shadows..."_ The words of the she-cat whispered at my ears as I looked around frantically, trying to pin-point the she-cat. _How can she be here when they were all killed?!_ I blinked as I heard a rustle in a nearby bush and everybody froze. Then footsteps of many cats were heard from all around us as I got up and ignored the pain my body was screaming at me. _Shadows, wait does that mean...?_

I realized what the warning meant too late since Shadowclan warriors then leapt out if the undergrowth and jumped on top of us. I felt panic fill my veins as I saw three tributes attacked Squirrelflight, two attacked Bramblestar, and one was attacking Leafpool. I quickly leapted on a brow tom that had many scars that was trying to weirdly only hit if his right paw.

I knocked him to the ground and clawed at his flank. The tom threw me off of me like a fly but I couldn't get up. The force that I slammed into the ground had knocked the breathe out of me and the wound on my neck started to throb. _No time for pain, no time for pain..._ I tried to remind my self this but pain was a hard thing ignore, especially if could kill you.

The tom growled and ran towards me. I got up and started to run towards a nearby tree, hoping to escape the battle this way, but the tom had longer legs than me and had tons more energy. He grabbed me by my tail and I fell face-first into the dirt. I coughed as I spat out the dirt but the brown tom smiled as he saw how valuable I was right now so he took his opportunity to dig his claws into my painful neck wound but soon he lifted up his left paw and extended his claws so it revealed bright red juice all over them.

It didn't look like blood, but something that I already saw. When I was trying to collect my thoughts he sunk his brown left paw into my shoulder. Hot un-bearable pain swelled from the wound that the tom just made as he got off and ran towards Bramblestar and pounced on him. I looked up at Leafpool but pain seared again through my body as I lifted up my head.

"Leafpool!" I rasped as the tabby stopped and looked at me. More hot pain started to crawl to everywhere on my body and it was getting harder to keep my head up. Finally I plopped it down as black dots started to cover my vision.

"Bramblestar! Retreat!" yowled the former medicine cat to our leader but her voice was muffled and getting harder to understand what she said. Soon I tried to get up- my biggest mistake. Pain shoot through my body like lightning as I fell to the ground again and yowled out in pain. I looked up to see a dark tabby tom with scar on his muzzle and scars all over his body. _Tigerstar..._ The cat approached but I closed my eyes and tried to move away, again more pain striked.

"Let me help you," meowed a voice as everything got blurry and my ears started to ring. I opened my eyes to see a brown figure lifting me on his shoulders and carrying me towards the forest.

_"Hold on!"_ My sight started to dim as I closed my eyes and darkness took over.

* * *

Squirrelflight POV

I told him we should have moved deeper into the forest, but that bossy fur-ball wouldn't listen so know we have Honeypaw slowly dying. Her eyes were glazed over and she looked exactly like Honeyfern after she got bite by that snake. _Please take her Starclan, not yet!_

We were running deep into the forest trying to find this herb that Leafpool said might slow down the poison, tansy.

"Bramblestar, sit her down here," ordered my sister as my mate laid the small apprentice down to the ground. Her eyes were now closed and I couldn't tell whither she was breathing or not.

"Is she dead?" I meowed, concern making my voice crack. The pale brown tabby put her paw on the wounded she-cat's chest and then shook her head.

"But she won't be for long- tansy, is there any tansy nearby!?" I looked around the small area but all I saw was trees and bracken, no sign of the golden flower. But, as though Starclan sent it, a small bundle suddenly appeared next to Honeypaw. It had a strong scent of herbs.

"Thank Starclan!" exclaimed Leafpool as she opened the bundle to reveal a small yellow flower and a small bundle of white flowers.

"What is that?" asked Bramblestar as my sister tore apart the roots from the stem on the yellow and started to chew up the roots.

"The herbs we need to help the poison from killing her," replied the she-cat as she spat the herb onto the wound that was foaming at Honeypaw's shoulders. My sister chewed up the white flowers and put it on the wound.

"Will she be alright?" I asked nervously as the former medicine cat worked.

"I think so but can you go soak some water in moss and bring it here?" asked the she-cat. I looked at Bramblestar and nodded. The two of us followed the sound of gurgling of water until we found a small stream about two tail-lengths wide, but water is still water. I gathered some moss from a tree and dunked it in the river.

"Squirrelflight, I'm sorry, it's all my fault that Honeypaw got hurt," sadly meowed the dark tabby as I started to drink some water.

"It's not your fault you bossy old fur-ball," I smiled as I laid my squirrel-like tail on his shoulder. He stood their for a second until I heard Leafpool call out for us.

"I trust you, never forget that," I meowed as I grabbed my moss and headed back to our make-shift camp.

* * *

Back to Honeypaw POV

_The first thing I noticed was the prey. The scent was so over-whelming it woke me up in a heart-beat and that's when my jaw hit the floor. I was in a brilliant emerald green forest that seemed to be bathed in starlight and well, life! I opened my mouth and my mouth watered at the over-whelming scent of prey._

_This is paradise! I smiled when I saw a small butterfly that had orange and yellow markings on it's wings. I got into a pouncing position and leapt at the tiny creature as it landed on a small daisy. I let a small growl rumble in my throat when it started to fly away to another flower. _

_Again, I leapt, claws unsheathed, but the winged bug flied away, as though it was trying to play tag. I started to run after it when it disappeared behind a bramble bush that was about three tail-lengths away. Curiosity took over as I put my head through the prickly bush to see a small water-fall and three cats that smelled of starlight and wet stone._

_I wrinkled my nose when I first caught their scent but soon my nose adjusted to the smell. "Who are these cats?" I thought to myself as I flicked my ears so I could try to hear what they were saying._

_"What are we going to do? She has been stroke with holly berries and is slowly joining our ranks!" asked a ragged old gray she-cat who was covered in many battle scars. Her amber eyes showed annoyance but some concern, but a small bit showed a emtion that I couldn't recogonize. Guilt, saddnes, or greif, I couldn't tell._

_"She looks like she will live, but she is on the border between life and death so it's hard to tell where her spirit is right now," replied a huge white tom with big golden colored eyes. He too bore many scars, two which were behind his ears. I turned my head so I looked at the third cat who I recognized- she was the cat from my dream._

_The blue she-cat dug her claws into the ground and her icy blue eyes had that spark in them that sometimes makes me nervous. Suddenly a silver tabby with sky blue eyes burst into the clearing._

_"Feathertail, what are you doing spying on us- again!" snapped the gray she-cat as the name clicked in my head. Oh my Starclan, this is _the_ Feathertail who saved the Tribe by killing Sharp Tooth! Feathertail held her head up, her eyes not looking ashamed. "Again, when has Feathertail spied on the three cats?"_

_"I wanted to let you know I scented Honeypaw on our territory, and it's fresh." The air in the forest seemed to drop in temperature. Am I_ dead_! What, I'm to young to die! I found it hard to breathe when I looked at my paws to see them slightly covered in starlight._

_"Honeypaw, come out," meowed a the blue she-cat as the branchs parted to reveal the full scene. The waterfall poured out it's water into a small, shallow, sparkling pond that was swarming with tiny fish, like bees in their hive. The ground was not full of the same soft grass from where I woke up but was smoldered down by a heavy layer of leafs that came down from the towering oaks above us. _

_"You shouldn't be here, return to the arena," sternly meowed the dark gray she-cat as her thick, bushy tail twitched in annoyance. "Return to the _arena_, why not stay here where prey is plentiful and I don't have to worry about Shadowclan tributes from attacking me!?" I narrowed my eyes at the she-cat, challenging her to say that again._

_"Yellowfang, you aren't going to make her leave like that, that only makes her want to stay here more!" scolded the white tom as I gave him a look of relief. "Finally a warrior who has an idea what goes through our head!" _

_"Honeypaw you don't want to be here, all of this is just an illusion for we are trying to hide from the Dark Forest since if they find one of us, they kill them," admitted Feathertail as she placed her plumy tail on my shoulder. Now that I was so close, I noticed that she smelled of the mountains and starlight. "She might be hiding under the Tribe's ancestors since she is buried there," I thought silently to myself._

_"Go back to your dreams, you and all of Thunderclan have our blessing," meowed the blue she-cat from the other side of the clearing as she walked over towards me and placed her nose on my head, the same thing a leader does after he appoints a warrior._

_Suddenly sleep hit me again. My legs started to grow wobbly as I fell to the ground and my eyes started to grow drowsy. Finally I closed my eyes and let the familiar darkness cover me like a den._

* * *

**REVIEW! Challenge question, what do you think the butterfly might of represented because maybe it does, maybe it does... But anyways, hate on me for making Honeypaw almost dying and can die pretty soon :3 But I want to make things interesting, but remember, **

**Review, Favorite, Follow and Subscribe! Peace Out! :)**


	6. Injuries and More Death

**A.N./ I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I know I haven't updated in forever but that's because A. School and B. I didn't know the plot of this story really (I was making it up as I was going) but now I have a plot and I have been watching Tim Hawkins videos all day long (he is hilarious, but here's a tip, don't drink anything while watching his videos, k? :3) So enough of my ranting! I'm going to listen to RED and will start writing!**

**P.S. SNICKALOAFS! *throws out random snickaloafs and cookies***

Deerpaw POV (I'm going mix things up a bit here, I know no Honeypaw POV!)

Blood was pounding in my ears as I ran from the Cornucopia. My heart was pounding so fast I thought it might pop out of my chest but I kept on running. I needed to keep running unless I wanted to get clawed up by Shadowclan warriors! _This is crazy, why do I have to be in this cursed arena of all cats, _I though bitterly as my claws slid out.

_Wait, where are my allies? _I stopped my paws from running to look behind me to see no one there. But as I stopped to look behind me, my right paw hit the ground at an odd angle, causing me to fall face-first into the ground. Leafs sprayed all over the air as I cursed under my breath and tried to get up again. My first stupid mistake in the arena. When I tried to get up, the paw in which I tripped over, exploded in pain, causing me to have to bite down hard on my tongue so I wouldn't yowl out in pain.

I could taste metallic taste of blood as I whipped my head around when I heard footsteps nearby. _Please have mercy on me Starclan! I'm too young to die! I wanted to annoy my sister at least one more time before I go to hunting grounds in the sky!_

"Deerpaw, you there?" asked a voice as I let out a gasp of relief when I saw Ivypool and Foxleap walk out from some dense bushes. _Take back everything I said,Starclan- _everything_..._

"Yeah," I replied as I studied their pelts for any signs of injury. Ivypool had some fur missing from her shoulder and a small cut on her ear while Foxleap had a cut on his flank but it looked nothing too big that Jayfeather couldn't heal. _Wait, we're in the games, we have no medicine cat to heal us._

"I know we have bigger prey to catch but why in Firestar's name are you doing on the ground like that?!" sighed Foxleap as I felt my ears become red in embarrassment. _If I'm going to live, I need to stop being such an idiot! _

"Um, um, um, um- tripped?" I stammered as Ivypool looked around and blinked her dark blue eyes. The pain in my paw caused me to flattened my small ears against the side of my head. I looked at the twisted paw to only immediately turn away, closing my eyes, feeling nausea creep on in on my stomach. _Is it even possible!? I don't think your leg should be that flexible! _

"On to bigger problems- where is Graystripe with the supplies?" asked Foxleap as he twitched his plump tail and unsheathed his claws.

_In extreme pain here!_

"It seemed like every cat was going towards the Cornucopia so he might some have trouble-" Before the silver and white she-cat could finish, a gray form came out from behind a tree with a bundle in his mouth, but the cat behind me surprised us all. Lilypaw. Let background information on Lilypaw, everyone in the clan thought we would one day get together since we "just fit together so perfectly", but I never had any feeling for her, besides from being a fellow clan mate.

"Oh my Starclan, Graystripe, why is Lilypaw here!?" exclaimed Ivypool as she ran towards the gray tom but then I noticed an important detail that Ivypool just saw- Lilypaw was dying. She had a deadly claw strike on her neck and was losing blood fast.

"Shadowclan warriors came out of the Cornucopia with red stains on their claws and attacked all the wounded tributes, most were killed instantly while others, like Lilypaw, are slowly dying. I couldn't help it, I had to go help her but I just don't know how to heal her," meowed Graystripe in reply as I looked at Lilypaw closely. Her breaths were fast and shallow and blood was pouring out of her neck at a deadly rate. Suddenly my injury doesn't seem top priority now.

"But we don't know how to heal her either," panicked Foxleap as I dug my claws in the ground when I remembered something from a few minutes ago- Honeypaw also headed into the Cornucopia. I felt a wave of worry wash over me as I imagined the savage Shadowclan tributes killing all the tributes in their way, leaving the ground crimson red with blood and bodies.

"Guys, it's okay, my time has come," rasped Lilypaw as Graystripe set her down gently.

"No Lilypaw, you will-" I meowed in an orderly tone but the tortoiseshell apprentice cut me off.

"Die in peace, knowing my clan mates will win these dreaded games." I blinked as I felt a soft bit of wind blow next to me. We were now being shown to the cats by the lake.

"Can't we do something!" begged Graystripe as he looked down at the dying apprentice. I wanted to look away and run away from all of this death and sadness, but sadly I couldn't. No one could.

"The sun will shine again one day and darkness' reign shall end," murmured the tortoiseshell apprentice as her eyes started to blur up and look towards the sky. Ivypool put her head into her mate's chest and started to cry softly as Foxleap brushed his tail down her back. Graystripe was murmuring something under his breath that I couldn't hear. Me? I was looking at my paws, trying to pretend this was not happening. _I'm back home, safe and sound.. I'm safe and sound, I'll be alright... I will survive, this is not happening to me..._

"Good-bye," rasped the apprentice as she closed her eyes and let out her last breath. I heard Ivypool let out a small sob as Graystripe bowed his head down in shame. _She's gone, she's really gone,_ I thought as I closed my eyes and let a tear fall down my cheek. I then opened my eyes again and looked at Lilypaw and before I could think, I narrowed my eyes in determination. _Warriors always seem to do this when someone dies, so shouldn't I do it to? _

I got up from the ground, but I was gritting my teeth in pain as I put my injured paw on the ground. I bite down on my tongue as I started to limp towards the bloody body. My breath was ragged and raspy from the pain of walking but finally I reached Lilypaw. When I looked down at the body, anger hit me as I looked at the deep wound on her neck. _What kind of monster would do this to an apprentice!? _But I swallowed it as I put my head down onto the tortoiseshell she-cat's shoulder.

"You are not Lilypaw but Lilyheart, a brave and courageous warrior," I meowed as I closed my eyes felt her body slowly getting cold. My allies stared at me with wonder as the pain got worse in my leg. But, right before I fell to the ground, I felt someone come up next to me.

_"Their is always hope, Deerpaw._ _The night is almost over, but you need to help the chosen she-cat fulfill her destiny, she can't do it on her own," _whispered a motherly voice as I opened my eyes to see no one next to me. _What?_

"What do you mean?" I asked but the she-cat was already gone and I fell to the ground in pain. I let out a high-pitched yowl as I landed on my injured paw and tried to move it. But as I did this, five loud, ground shaking, booms of thunder shook the ground.

"Deerpaw, are you okay?" asked Graystripe as he ran up next to me and picked up the scruff of my neck as if I were a kit. The gray tom pulled me over towards a tree to lean against as I gritted my teeth in pain. But one question was on my mind that distracted me from the pain.

Who is this chosen she-cat?

**One word- REVIEW EVERYONE! Please, I want your feedback and all so PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN YOU GUESTS, EVEN IF IT'S AS SIMPLE AS "Good"!**


End file.
